


A Tiny Prince finds his Kookie

by superdeanlover



Series: 3 happily ever after and an awkward love story. [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: A Tiny Prince heads out to rescue the Prince locked in a high tower in the forest. But perhaps this Prince doesn't need saving.





	1. Chapter 1

A Tiny Prince finds his Kookie.

Something was moving through the woods in hot pursuit of their target. They had been hunting for over a month before they’d caught a break. A million pounds ransom would go a long way even if it was split between the three men. Their target slowed and the three in pursuit smiled. They would catch their target now.

Five minutes later, the target kicked one of the men in the head and smiled before disappearing deep into the woods.

“Prince Jimin, I think we’ve round him.”

Prince Jimin looked up to see his two best guards, Yoongi and Hoseok, walk towards him. They dropped to a knee and gave their report.

“The three hunters that were sent by the Western Lords have been found near the wetlands bordering the Cursed Forest. It’s been difficult Prince Jimin. The Cursed King and King Joon are the guards of the Eastern Lands and hesitant to share any information,” Hoseok explained.

“Because of the marriage arrangements,” Yoongi filled in.

Jimin knew of the important marriage arrangements that had created a stronghold in the East. Prince Joon of the Red Lands had married the Cursed Prince of the High Woods. Their home in the Cursed Forest joined the two holdings. Black Yoongi of the North had married a young Prince of the South lands. The New King of the North had secured an alliance and trade arrangements connecting his home in Castle North, the Cursed Forest, and the Low Lands. As a result, the High Woods, Low Lands, Castle North, and the Red Lands were all part of an agreement that centered on the Cursed Forest. The Kings had been instrumental in protecting everyone.

“Did the envoy have any luck?”

“Yes, your highness. Sending envoy Minho was successful,” Yoongi confirmed. “The Cursed King and King Joon have reported that nothing lives or hides in their forest without their knowledge.”

Jimin felt his heart fill with hope as he walked over to the map he’d been examining and crossed out the Cursed Forest.

There was only one place he could be the Beech Woods. Jimin smiled because he could see the canopy of trees that cast a dense shade and carpeted the ground with litter. It was those woods that were hiding him from Jimin.

**  
“I am home,” Jungkook dropped through a window in the roof of the cottage on top of a high cliff.

“Well it was about time, I can’t finish dinner if I don’t have all of the ingredients,” Jin said drying his hands on an apron and smiled.

“I know, I know,” Jungkook said as he walked over and kissed Jin on the cheek. “What are we having for dinner?”

“I am making some stew,” Jin said as he started to take out the vegetables that Jungkook had brought in. It was almost time and Jin was dreading that day to come.

Jin still remembered the day he had to run with the child that was now a man.

  
_“Jin, Jin please wake up,” Jin opened his eyes to see the Queen’s pale face._

_“Your Highness-“_

_The Queen pulled Jin by the arm, “quick get dressed it’s time.” Jin followed the Queen down the corridor of castle and out into the gardens. The Queen stopped and pulled her cloak down. “Jin, here take him,” the Queen was holding the young Prince in her arms._

_“My Queen,” Jin took the sleeping Prince into his arms._

_“Save him Jin,” the Queen said holding her hands tight to not reach out for her child. “Take him he’s yours now. Take him away from here, and no matter what happens do not bring him back until he’s eighteen. Until he can claim what belongs to him.”_

_Jin ran away from his home that night with the young Prince in his arms. He travelled for a full day only taking small breaks and always keeping the young Prince hidden. “No one must see him,” the Queen had instructed,” no one must know that he lives. His gift is too special.” By the time Jin reached the cold of the north, he heard that the Lords of the West had attacked and killed the Queen and King._

_The House of Jeon had fallen._

_Jin grieved alone for everything he had lost. The greedy bastards hadn’t even been smart enough to claim the Beech Woods north of their home. They had only cared about the gold, silver and jewels of their home. Jin wanted to give up a million times and go back home. He wanted to leave the Prince somewhere safe and go take his revenge. But it was the Prince’s soft cries and smiles that kept Jin in place. It was the Prince’s second birthday when Jin found himself back in the Beech Woods. He could have travelled a million miles away, but there was no place Jin knew better than those woods._

_Those woods were his home and it was there he hid the young Prince and raised him._

 

Jin watched the young Prince out of the corner of his eye. Jungkook looked so much like his mother the smooth dark glossy hair, the sharp eyes, and full lips. Jin had just two months before he needed to take the Prince back to claim what belonged to him. He knew he should have trained the young Prince to fight, but in his heart Jin just couldn’t do it. The young Prince deserved the happiness that was taken away from him, but Jin would deal with it soon.

“Anything interesting in the woods?” Jin asked.

Jungkook gave Jin his back and tried to compose his expression. “No not really, summer is ending soon.”

“Yes,” Jin said absently. “But we’ll have a few more hot days before that happens.”

“I hope so,” Jungkook said as he washed his hands of the blood from the three men that had attacked him in the woods.

 

**

Dominion of the Lords of the West

“Lord Tzuyu here is the report,” a soldier handed over a scroll bowed and left the room.

“We knew this could happen,” Lord Chaeyoung said softly as she entered the room.

“And to think he’s been so close all this time,” Lord Dahyung walked in skirts billowing behind her in lovely material.

“Yes, it was very clever of Jin to hide him so well,” Lord Mina said as she played with knife.

“I wonder how Namjoon will feel to find out Jin is still alive,” and the room filled with her laughter.

“That’s enough Mina,” Lord Jihyo walked in and took a seat at the main chair of the room. Lord Jihyo motioned to take a seat as Lord Nayeon, Lord Jeongyeon, and Lord Momo took their seat.

“Long ago we made a move all nine of us to overthrow the House of Jeon. Now we all did it for different reasons, but we agreed that if the Prince survived it would pose a challenge to our power.”

“We killed any child under the age of three in this land,” Lord Mono said in a monotone voice.

“Apparently we didn’t take proper precautions,” Jihyo said with a smile. “But no matter, this is a problem we can rectify now. Bring Namjoon out of the dungeons. No better way to hunt something than with the proper prey.”


	2. Chapter 2

Five Years after the House of  Jeon is destroyed.

“Come here it’s time to brush your hair,” the young boy walked over and sat down. Hands parted the hair separating it into sections before picking up a brush and combing it. The boy sat perfectly still, if he was good sometimes he was allowed to go play outside. He missed the grass and the fresh air, but he had learned that if he showed he enjoyed anything it would be taken away from him. He had to be very careful to not give anything away.

“You’ve been really good today. I’ll take you outside for a few minutes,” the boy didn't move as a pair of eyes watched him closely for any sign of enjoyment. The boy said nothing and it was only the light flutter of his heart that moved in the room.

“Should, I braid your hair?”

The boy nodded that he could like: THEY would never risk cutting his hair.

“Jungkook, sit still,” Jin squeezed his thighs trying to keep the boy in place as Kookie made a swan dive for the floor. Jin finally gave up and set the boy down just to see him run and hide under the kitchen table. He was ready to pull his own hair out from the frustration. A pair of pretty dark brown eyes stared at him in resentment as a pouty little lip pushed forward. Jin sighed and sat down on the floor to look at Kookie.

“Kookie,” Jin said in a soft voice. “You have to let me brush your hair.” The boy shook his head and gripped the leg of the kitchen table tightly in case Jin tried to dislodge him.

“Kookie, but your hair is tangled and has leaves in it.” Jungkook answered by wrapping his chubby little legs and arms around the leg of the table. “Kookie, you’re not a baby anymore. You’re six now. You know we have to brush your hair.” Jungkook bit his lip but shook his head. It had worked last time he had gotten his hair brushed and he wouldn’t be tricked again. It didn't matter if he was a big boy now he did not like having his hair brushed.

Jin looked around the room trying to figure out a way to get Jungkook’s hair brushed, because dragging the child out from under the table kicking and screaming was not an option. “How about we go for a walk?” Jungkook shook his head. “How about we go see if we can find a doe? We can go play with the animals?” Jungkook shook his head and his eyes started to fill with tears.

“I don’t want to brush my hair,” he said in a trembling voice.

“Kookie,” Jin reached a hand out to him. “We have to, I know you don’t like it.”

“I hate it cut it! Just cut it,” Jungkook said shaking a little fist full of hair.

“We can’t Kookie. We can’t cut your hair,” Jin said looking around the cottage for something to distract the child.

“I can,” Jin turned towards Jungkook and he had a knife in his little hand.

Jin froze on the floor. “Kookie put that down you’ll hurt yourself."

“No, no I don’t want it,” Kookie said as tears streaked down his cheeks.

“Jungkook,” Jin made his voice as he shifted ready to crawl under the table and grab the child. But before he could move, there was a light breeze that entered the cottage. Jin saw Jungkook’s eyes go soft and change. The edges tilted down more and set in deeper into his face. The color brightened instead of the dark brown that they usually were. “My young lord?”

The eyes looked around the cottage then focused on Jin. “They’re hurting me,” the voice was deeper and sounded more mature than it should.

“My young lord, I am sorry, but you need to be strong,” Jin’s voice choked up with emotion. “My young lord, does he still live?” Jin asked praying that he would finally have an answer.

Jungkook’s hand went lax and put the knife down softly on the floor. “Don’t let him cut it, it’s my only window out. I’ll come find you.”

“Wait, my young lord-“Jin rushed forward and caught Jungkook before his head hit the floor. He wrapped Jungkook in his arms and cried for the other child he hadn’t been able to save.

**

Present day Dominion of the Lords of the West

“Nayeon don’t go down there if Jihyo finds out we’re going to get into so much trouble,” Jeongyeon followed down a long staircase into the deepest dungeons of the castle.

“Oh come one, aren’t you even a little curious?” Nayeon picked up her skirt and moved faster. “He’s been down here for what? Fifteen years now, I just want to see him.”

“You have seen him,” Jeongyeon reached out to stop Nayeon from moving further. “We saw him when they brought him back.”

“Ehh, fine,” Nayeon shook the hand off. When Jeongyeon turned to walk up the staircase, Nayeon ran down the rest of the stairs. Nayeon picked up the pace and came to a halt against the bars of the cell that held him.

Jeongyeon ran but froze right next to her. He was beautiful. His long hair silky and smooth. His eyes tilted downwards looking sad but interesting. His lips were full but set in a straight line. His skin was smooth and clear like the rose paper Nayeon put on her skin, but he looked frail and empty.

“He’s just a boy,” Nayeon said finally finding her voice.

“Don’t go closer he’s dangerous remember,” Jeongyeon warned. Nayeon watched him closely he certainly didn’t look dangerous. “Come on lets go before Jihyo kills both of us.”

Nayeon looked back to look at the boy one more time. Seeing him had made her uneasy, she had never regretted the choice she had made all those years ago. Her people were starving and dying. A famine had devastated her small holding and she neither had the resources or the connections to help her people. When Lord Tzuyu had arrived with a plan to attack the House of Jeon, Nayeon hadn’t hesitated to agree. “The lives of five, for the lives of all your people,” Tzuyu had said and Nayeon had said yes. But why did those vacant eyes move her heart?

Nayeon pushed at her hair as a tendril slipped to her cheek. She patted against her head and couldn’t find the pin that held her hair in place. Nayeon shrug and walked into the main hall.

**  
“Prince Jimin, we should slow down,” Yoongi called from his horse.

“What are you talking about,” Jimin smiled brightly his two companions.

“Yoongi, is right your highness. If there’s as much danger as you say there is. We should go rested and ready to fight,” Hoseok added.

Jimin smiled again, this time his eyes squinted. “Why do you think I brought you two?”

“Because your father made you,” Yoongi answered sourly.

“Sure there is that,” Jimin said taking an apple out of his riding pack and biting into it. “But also because you two are the best fighters in all the land.”

Hoseok smiled raising his eyebrows at Yoongi, “Well maybe west of the Cursed Forest because I doubt we’d fair well trying to challenge anyone there.”

“Fair enough,” Jimin said then picked up an apple and threw it in Hosoek’s direction.

“I am going to start turning red if all we eat are apples,” Hoseok said as he took a bite out of one.

Yoongi dodged as the apple that Prince Jimin threw his way hit the floor. “Not thanks.”

“They that was a perfectly good apple,” Jimin complained.

Jimin was walking slowly down a corridor towards a lit door. He could see nine figures inside all seated but no one spoke.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” a woman with long dark hair and short fringe spoke first.

“Of course it will work,” a blond woman playing with a knife said coolly.

“We have someone tracking him and he’s already headed towards the Beech Woods,” the woman sitting at the head of the table said with a smile on her face that made Jimin’s stomach twist.

“That’s enough,” a woman with dark hair said from her seat. “It seems like someone has come to join us,” and looked straight at Jimin. Her mouth never moved but Jimin heard her words in his mind, “You’ll never find him. He’ll be long dead before you do.”

Jimin woke up in a cold sweat to the night sky. He started to pack and called out to Hoseok and Yoongi to do the same. They wouldn’t win. He wouldn’t let them have him.

**  
“Let me go, let me go,” Jungkook struggled against the hands that held him and dragged him backward. He could see the trail of smoke reach higher and higher into the ski as his home burned.

The arms around him tightened but stopped pulling him. “He told you to run. He stayed behind so that you could get away, are you so ungrateful that you won’t try to live?” Jungkook stopped struggling. They had found them because of him.

Jungkook was special.

Jin had always told him so, but he hadn’t figure it out until he was older. It was his hair that made him special. His hair made him strong, kept him healthy and safe. Jungkook had never been sick in his life, had a cut or bruise. His hair instantly healed anything that happened to him. One time, Jin had gotten really sick and Jungkook had heard him cough all night. Jin had told him he’d be better soon, but Jungkook had waited but he wasn't getting better. Two days later, Jungkook laid in bed listening to Jin’s hoarse coughs. During the night, Jungkook slipped out of bed and crawled in with Jin. He was 12 and much too old for that but he was scared. Jin was the only thing he had in the world. He had pulled his hair around them both trying to cover as much of Jin’s sick body as he could and had fallen asleep like that. In the morning, Jin had been cured.

“You must never do that again do you understand me?” Jin had told him angry.

“But you were sick and you’re all better now-“

“Jungkook you MUST NEVER do that again. It doesn’t matter what happens it’s dangerous.”

“To you?” Jungkook had a sudden feeling that his seclusion was because something was wrong with him.

Jin gathered Jungkook into his arms and stoked his hair. “There are people who would hurt you for what you can do. Those people won’t see a young boy of twelve, but something that can be taken and used.”

Jin pulled back and held on to Jungkook’s cheeks. “What you can do comes with a price and you know that.” Jungkook looked down the throbbing in his head beginning to pulse.

“I know.”

“No Kookie don’t be ashamed, you’re special. It doesn’t make you bad, but not all people are as good as you. Now laydown and rest, I am sure your head must be hurting already and I don’t want you to get dizzy.”

Jungkook looked towards the rising smoke one more time and prayed that Jin had made it out safely. He turned around and followed the man who had saved him into the woods.

They walked in silence for long time both keeping a close watch in case they were being followed. “We should find some shelter it will be dark soon.”

Jungkook looked up at the man who had saved him. He couldn’t be more than a few years older than himself. He had kind eyes and soft round cheeks. It was surprising that someone that looked so gentle could have entered his home with ferocity, defeate three men and pulled him out of the fire. Jungkook looked around to catch his bearings, “this way there’s a cave we can use as shelter.” They continued to walk in silence until they moved behind an overgrown bush and reached the entrance of the cave.

“Here,” Jungkook looked up and the man was handing him a long serrated edge knife. “I am going to go see if I can find us some food, and check to see if we’re being followed.”

Jungkook looked down on the blade and saw a leaf emblem like on the uniform of the man, “you’re friends-“he suddenly remembered.

“Don’t worry about them, I am sure they’re fine.” At the entrance of the cave, Jimin turned back. “I am sorry about your friend. My name is Jimin by the way.”

Jungkook nodded and waited until Jimin was gone, “he wasn’t my friend,” Jungkook whispered. “He was my father.”

Jungkook gripped the handle of the knife until his hand shook with rage. They would pay for hurting Jin. Jungkook wouldn't let a single one of them live.

**  
“Hoseok!”

“Yeah, I am good, but its getting a little hot here don’t you think? And, I don't think its us.”

Yoongi watched as an arrow narrowly missed Hoseok’s shoulder. If they didn’t move know, they’d be pinned to the burning cottage. They had rushed in after Prince Jimin, but hadn’t been able to enter after the door had collapsed. Yoongi had heard a window breaking then had caught a glimpse of Prince Jimin ushering a figure through the woods. So he and Hoseok had stayed behind to give him time to escape, but now he was regretting all his life decisions. They were surrounded.

“Think Prince Jimin has a good head start?” Hoseok asked pulling an arrow out of the tree next to him and shooting it back towards their attackers. Why the fuck was there so many of them?

“He’d better.” Yoongi said as he ducked behind a tree and opened his bag. “Hey Hoseok?”

Hoseok pulled his knife out of an attacker’s neck as he collapsed. “What’s up?” he said wiped his blade on his thigh.

“Remember when we accidentally blew up the fireworks storage room?”

“Burn it up! Like you want to burn it all,” Hoseok yelled and gave Yoongi a toothy grin as he collected more arrows around him and put them in his holster, “ready when you are.”

**  
The loud explosion shook the ground of the forest. Jungkook poked his head out of the cave and saw the mushroom like cloud reach the sky. He braced himself against the side of the cave and prayed again that Jin was safe. Prince Jimin who was by a river smiled at the sight of the cloud. Yoongi and Hoseok were safe, and wasn’t surprised to see that the fireworks they had insisted on bringing had come in handy. “Burn it up, guys.”

Deep in the woods away from the cottage, a cloaked figure slowly turned around to watch the cloud of smoke and smiled. It was starting and there was nothing they’d be able to do to stop it. He bent down and picked up the limp form of the man he’d been waiting years to see.

**  
"What do you mean he's gone?" Jihyo dug her fingers into her chair as the guard dropped to a knee.

"I am sorry Lord Jihyo. I checked on him as instructed but when I went to retrieve him. He was gone... It was like he-"

Lord Momo whipped her blade around splattering blood against the carpet of the main hall. The guard's body collapsed as the head, now separated from the body, rolled down the steps of the throne.

The other Lords of the West gathered around gently stepping over the dead body and pool of blood on their carpet.

"How?" Jihyo asked.

"He had help, of course," Lord Tzuyu said as she held up a hair pin.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, hey it’s ok,” Jimin touched the boy’s shoulders to wake him up. 

He’d been keeping watch unable to sleep when the boy had started mumbling in his sleep. Jimin had ridden through the forest with Yoongi and Hoseok at an insane pace, but the image of That Woman hurting him urged him forward. When they arrived at the clearing, all he had seen was the cottage on fire and the panicked cries of a man. Jimin had known it wasn’t the boy sleeping in the cave with him, but the voice had sounded familiar. Jimin had moved towards that voice instinctively like the call of a mother to a child, but the man had pushed him away. “He’s in the other room. You MUST save him,” that was all the man had said before pushing Jimin out of the way before a beam collapsed. 

“Hey,” Jimin tried again shaking the boy’s shoulder. “It’s ok you’re safe.” The boy stilled under his touch and then after a few moments opened his eyes. His eyes looked black in the moonlight and his skin as pale as an unblemished rose. Jimin had seen that face in his mind hundreds of times. He knew the wrinkle of the boy’s nose when he smiled. Jimin had memorized the mischievous gleam in the boy’s eyes when he got a new idea into his mind, but he’d never seen sadness in him. “It’s ok,” Jimin said in a softer voice gentling his hands. The boy sat up and Jimin forced himself to let go and move back. 

Jungkook looked towards the cave entrance it was still dark outside, and shook his head trying to clear the lingering images of his nightmare away. 

Jimin watched as the boy placed both hands on the side of his head as if trying to keep myself together. He knew that perhaps he should give him space after all a lot had happened in the span of a few hours, but Jimin just leaned back against the wall and waited until the boy did the same. 

“You’re not safe with me,” Jimin’s body moved at the sound. “No one is safe with me, they won’t stop until they find me.” 

Jimin said nothing and let the still night blanket them. Hoseok would have probably come up with something comforting to say or make a joke about how they’d kick the Lords of the West into tomorrow. Yoongi wouldn’t have said anything, but his demeanor of strength and loyalty would have been comfort enough. Jimin didn’t have either of those talents, so he went with a little honesty.

“And you won’t stop until you’re free of them,” Jimin looked at the cave wall and let the boy observe him. Jimin had seen strength in the boy next to him. There was power there and determination. He would be free of them and Jimin would help him. “Safety is a false sense anyway, anything can happen at any moment and we have no more control of tomorrow than we do of the changing seasons. We can only decide the moment and hope for tomorrow. You should sleep,” Jimin said closing his own eyes. “When tomorrow comes, I am sure it won’t be easy.” 

**  
Hoseok moved his arms against the powerful current of the river. His head broke through the surface and he instantly searched for Yoongi. “You look like a turtle,” Hoseok said as he spit out water and made his way to the edge. He laid on his back and let his lungs relax from the exertion. Yoongi plopped down next to him and they both stared at the huge cloud of smoke from the explosion. “This is nice,” Hoseok said closing his eyes. 

Yoongi propped himself up on his elbow to look down at Hoseok. “Being attacked by two divisions, and almost being burned to death is nice?” 

“Oh Yoongi, you are so romantic,” Hoseok said sitting up and patting himself down seeing what gear he still had and what he’d lost in the melee and river. “Come on, we should get going before whoever survived up there decides to chase us.” 

“What’s the likelihood that the horses stayed were we left them?”

Hoseok looked at the huge cloud of smoke, “I would have to say that it’s about a solid 99% that they’re gone.” 

“Well at least you gave me that 1%,” Yoongi said dryly.

“For you, Min Yoongi anything,” Hoseok said enthusiastically then laughed because Yoongi wrinkled his nose and squinted his eyes at him. “Hey remember when we did our training, and Master Bang just abandoned us in the woods for a week?” Yoongi nodded. “This will be like that but we already have each other so finding Prince Jimin won’t be that hard.” 

Yoongi scratched his head. Was it possible that they remembered the training so differently? Master Bang had dropped them off at different points of the woods and he had told them that whoever of the two made it back would continue to be his student. They had almost killed each other until Hoseok had saved him. 

“Hmm, we almost killed each other,” Yoongi said looking at his partner for any signs of lunacy. Surely, Hoseok doesn’t remember their training fondly. 

“But we didn’t,” Hoseok was strategically placing throwing knives along his belt for easier access. 

“But we ALMOST did,” Yoongi said again. 

“No we didn’t, you won’t have really hurt me, but that’s not the point I am making. Remember how we camped in the woods and had tons of fun?”

Yoongi nodded feeling humbled that after all this time Hoseok trusted him completely. 

“This will be like that!” Hoseok said as he put arrows back into his quiver. “We’ll rekindle our partnership. We are coming on our anniversary anyway,” Hoseok threw a hand over Yoongi’s shoulder. “So… which way do you think the Prince went?”

**  
“Jin, hurry they’re coming,” Namjoon grabbed Jin by the hand and pulled him through the woods as the men pursing them inched closer. Jin followed unable to get his brain to restart. His heart had maintained the hope that Namjoon had lived after being captured, but his mind had repeated over and over again that the Lords of the West wouldn’t have taken such a chance. Namjoon pulled him around a large beech tree and shielded him with his body as a grouping of arrows flew past them. He still smelled the same. Everything about the feel of Namjoon’s body around his was familiar: the glossy black hair, the smooth skin, and the scent of him. 

“I missed you,” Namjoon said as he brought Jin closer to him. 

“Your sense of timing is still intact I see,” Jin kissed the side of Namjoon’s jaw unable to stop himself. He had prayed to the Goddess that Namjoon lived and she had heard him. 

“We were right Jin,” Namjoon’s voice turning dark. “They need both of them.” 

Jin felt his heart sink. 

The Queen and King of Jeon had planned for both children to be taken away. The young Prince, the Queen had given birth to, and the toddler of 2 years old whose destinies were prophesized to be intertwined. “He lives, Namjoon,” Jin said with ferocity. “They haven’t won.” Jin watched as Namjoon’s face twisted in pain as an arrow pierced his shoulder. 

“Run,” Namjoon pushed Jin away as he pulled out his word. “Run save him.” 

Namjoon looked back briefly as Jin disappeared through the woods. He had lived in darkness for years just for this moment. Now that he had seen Jin again, it was all worth it. He squared his shoulders and prepared to lay his life down for the man he loved, the Prince, and the child he was sworn to protect. 

**  
“I am sorry. I am sorry, I swear I didn’t help him. I swear,” Nayeon said as she sat in the middle of the great hall with the Lords of the West and the full court present. 

“He was a prisoner for a reason Lord Nayeon,” Jihyo said coolly. “It was because of him and the dead Prince that all of our lands were devastated and hundreds died. The years of famine, disease, and drought were all because of them.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Nayeon said quickly. There had been a time where the story had been foreign in her ears because she knew it to be a lie, but after hearing it for so long she accepted it as truth not fabrication. 

“I know I’ve done wrong. I will accept whatever punishment the court sees fit. I am responsible and I must be punished,” Nayeon prayed that Jihyo, Momo, and Tzuyu would spare her family. She had seen how any challenge to the Lords of the West had been dealt with and had no hope that she would be spared. 

“So you declare that here in front of all the court?” Lord Tzuyu asked. 

“Yes of course,” Nayeon took the question as a lifeline. The Lords of the West wouldn’t harm her family if she accepted all responsibility. “Yes, I was responsible and because of that I alone should be punished.” 

“So only the individual responsible should be punished?” Lord Momo sat playing with the knife that was never far from her hand. 

“Yes, of course. The Lords of the West uphold justice, truth, and balance. They would never hurt or harm an innocent,” Nayeon’s heart was heavy. She might die but at least her family and her brother would be safe. 

The smile on Lord Tzuyu spread slowly transforming her beautiful face into something sinister and dark. “You heard Lord Nayeon’s decree,” she said and motioned for two guards to move forward. Nayeon bowed her head and waited to be dragged out of the hall, but it was a scream from her handmaid that focused everyone’s attention. 

Nayeon was on her feet rushing towards the guards as they knocked her brother over the head and dragged his unconscious body out of the hall. 

“NO, LET HIM GO. LET HIM GO,” Jeongyeong and Mina held her back and pinned her in place. 

“Sit still,” Lord Mina hissed in her ear. “If you go after him, you’ll both die.”

Nayeon felt the flush of anger stain her cheeks as she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from screaming. 

“I couldn’t figure out why he had left this behind,” Tzuyu twirled the pin in her fingers. “He could have just escaped and we wouldn’t have known how he did it or when. How hard could it be to take a pin with you?” Tzuyu walked closer to where Nayeon was being held by Jeongyeon and Mina. “Then it hit me,” she said eyes wild. 

Nayeon tried to move away when Tzuyu put her lips to her ear,” it was a message for the person that had helped him. Shhhhhh.” Tzuyu ran a hand down the side of Nayeon’s face. “It will be ok. Only one of the two will die, we just have to make sure it’s him and not Lord Minho your brother.” 

Nayeon felt tears run down her face as Momo, Jihyo, and Tzuyu walked away and their laughter filled the grand hall. 

**  
Namjoon’s head snapped back as he took a blow to the face. The Lords of the West hadn’t taken any short cuts. They had sent two full battalions after them. Namjoon knew they were following him, but he had no option but to move forward and try to intercept Jin in the woods. Little did Namjoon know, that there were more men already waiting for them. He took a blow to the shoulder and fell back. A boot pressed down on his neck and he saw a sword swing down, but instead of the sword piercing through his heart it handed right next to his shoulder. 

“Do you think the Lords of the West want his body?” The soldier over him called out. 

“Is he dead?”

“Yes.” 

“Then sure, pack him up.” 

Namjoon felt hands move over him and drape him over capable shoulders. “If you want to live, I’d pretend to be deader,” the soldier said in a low a rough voice. Namjoon didn’t really have time to make a choice a wave of dizziness hit him, but before he could pass out he saw the soldier that carried him throw a knife and kill the soldier he had just been talking to. "We can't have any witnesses now can we," the soldier said as Namjoon let the darkness take him.

**  
“So what’s the verdict?”

Yoongi examined the tracks again but the differences in them were minimal. “Told you,” Hoseok said as Yoongi got up. There were two trails going into what seemed like completely different directions, but the tracks were so similar it was impossible to know which ones were of Prince Jimin. 

“We should separate and follow both trails,” Yoongi suggested feeling uncomfortable at the prospect that he would be apart from Hoseok. 

“Oh yeah no, we’re not doing that,” Hoseok said shaking his head. “We’re rekindling our partnership and separating is not part of the plan.”

“We have to find the Prince. We don’t know who else might be after them.” 

”That’s fine but we’re not separating for that same reason. What if we get ambushed and just get plucked off alone? If we stay together, we have back up.” 

Yoongi considered and he wouldn’t risk Hoseok’s life with so many enemies hiding in the woods. Hoseok was completely correct not that he would ever let him know that “So how do we decide?”

“We decided and handle it like men, Kai, Bai, Bo,” Hoseok smiled and wiggled a closed fist. “Best two out of three?”

**  
Jungkook slowly surfaced out of sleepless dreams. It took him a few minutes to get his bearings and remember what had happened the day before. The Lords of the West had found him. His heart shrank as he thought about Jin in the burning cottage, but Jungkook refused to believe that he was gone. Jin was strong, brave, and resourceful. Jungkook clenched his fist to keep himself together. What he needed now was to be calm, alert, and come up with a plan, the Lords of the West would be waiting and he needed to be smarter than them. But before plans of invasions and revenge could be plotted he needed to pee. Jungkook tried to get up but found himself caged securely by two strong hands wrapped around his waist. Funny how Jungkook had slept so comfortably and not noticed that Jimin was wrapped around him making him little spoon. 

Jungkook had gotten years of training from Jin in all aspects from court manners to war tactics, but what he should do if he ever woke up in a man’s arms had never come up in his lessons. The closest it got to that was when Jungkook had innocently asked how his rabbit, Petal, had gotten pregnant with bunnies. Jin had turned bright red, stuttered, but never really got around to explaining the process. Jungkook had spied on a doe and buck and had quickly figured it out; although, there were still elements he was unsure about. Surely, the length of the buck didn’t all into the doe. Just then Jimin shifted and pulled Jungkook into a tighter embrace as he rubbed his chin against his neck. 

Jungkook froze. He’d never been around anyone else besides Jin. The closeness of the embrace was intimate and Jungkook felt a warmth spread at the base of his belly. Jungkook wiggled his shoulders and tried to loosen the embrace. Lucky for him, Jimin let go and turned around. 

Once Jungkook was outside of the cave he felt better, he could think of something else besides how warm Jimin’s arms had felt. 

Jungkook was walking back towards the cave from washing his face and reliving himself when he saw a shadow move in the trees out of the corner of his eye. Shit, they had found him. Jungkook side stepped and hid behind a small grouping of trees. He needed to get back to Jimin and warn him. Jungkook circled around the cave and came own a large structure of boulders. Whoever was after him, they were keeping enough distance he couldn’t see them clearly. After extending what should have been a 10 minute walk back to the cave into 45 minute route, Jungkook started to head back. Surely he’d lost whoever was after him. Just at the entrance of the cave, Jungkook heard a branch break. 

Jimin smiled brightly as Jungkook walked into the cave. He had slept wonderfully and was in the best mood he'd been in months. “Hey are you hungry I was just going-”

“Someone followed me we have to go.”

Jimin took a knife out of his boot and handed it to Jungkook. “Here, you know how to use it?” Jungkook rolled his eyes. Jimin smothered a laugh. He was starting to look like the boy he´d seen in his mind. “Alright well let’s get ready to run or fight our way out.”

From afar a figure watched as the Prince and Jimin left the cave. He had no intention of making himself known now. There was plenty of time for that. 

“We´re going the wrong way,” Jungkook said after thirty minutes of following Jimin through the woods. 

Jimin looked to where the sun was in the sky. “No we're going north east this is the right direction,” and tugged Jungkook forward. Initially they had been holding hands to run through the woods and not get separated, but now they walked at a leisurely pace fingers interlaced. “Once we reach Castle North, I’ll send a messenger and get reinforcements. I-“

“How long will that take?”

Jimin stopped and considered,” well by horse it’s a 4 day ride, by foot if we hurry it’s about 2x that, but I-“ 

Jungkook pulled his hand from Jimin and pivoted on his heel to walk back where they had come from. Jimin ran after him and grabbed him by the arm, “wait, what are you-“

“I don’t have the time,” Jungkook shook Jimin’s hand off again. “My birthday is in four days.” Jungkook moved faster through the forest. He’d never seen his home. Jin had escaped with him before the Lords of the West had attacked. But Jungkook had seen his home in his dreams, he’d walked the gardens under the watchful eye of someone he never quite got a look at. He’d walked down stairs of stone deeper and deeper into the castle to live in a room of four plain walls. Jungkook came to a halt after Jimin stood in front of him. 

“What do you intend to do? March in there?” Jimin reached for him again holding Jungkook in place. Jungkook fixed the problem by stepping around him. 

“Tell me why,” Jimin yelled. 

“You know what they did don’t you? That’s why you’re here.” 

Jimin stayed quiet. In the West many knew of what had happened to the House of Jeon and while initially several had made murmurs of rectifying the crime, the prosperity that followed had quieted any attempts. “The Lords of the West killed your parents.”

“No,” Jungkook said, “They murdered my parents. Jin always said that terminology is important. They didn’t kill them that implies that perhaps it was unplanned. They murdered them. They attacked my home and stole everything that we had.” Jimin watched Jungkook. His eyes were intense and dark. “Do you know why they did it?”

Jimin shook his head completely enthralled by the passion and fury of his words. “They did it because they wanted me.” 

“But you couldn’t have been over a year old when they attacked.” 

“I wasn’t. The Queen gave me to Jin and he saved me.”

“Jin was the guy…”

“Yes back at the cottage.” 

“He seems young,” Jimin added. The man he had seen even if it was just for a few seconds had been beautiful and young. 

“He was and he saved me.”

“I just don’t understand why go through all the trouble to try to get you? To plan a mass assault of 9 smaller holdings against the House of Jeon, I can’t accept that it would be just for you.” 

“After they took power, they killed every child under the age of three for this,” Jungkook lifted his plait of hair. “It wasn’t the gold, jewels or the land we had that they were after. It was just this. I need to go back. I have to claim my throne on the day I turn 18 or everything will be lost. You don’t have to come with me,” Jungkook said as he looked at Jimin. Jungkook looked around the woods and tried to decide where to go next. He knew every inch of the Beech Woods and he was ready. “If you follow that trail,” he said to Jimin. “It will lead you north east. You’ll start to see the change in the trees from these to denser oaks. If you go east, you’ll hit Castle North in no time. Thank you for saving me,” Jungkook said with a shy smile and set off. 

“So what’s the plan,” Jimin asked as he modified his pace to match Jungkook’s. 

“You don’t have to come with me,” Jungkook repeated again. 

“I know,” Jimin said with a pretty smile. “But, I came for you so….. If you don’t mind I’ll go with you.” 

Jungkook didn’t say anything but felt a blush starting under his skin. “I actually don’t know. If I can get into the castle, I can declare for my birthright and I suppose the worst that can happen is that the Lords of the West will kill me.”

Jimin felt his breath get stuck in his chest and reached out to hold Jungkook's hand as they walked. “They won’t touch you.”

Jungkook cleared his throat, “well that's what I have to do. They'll try to stop me though.”

“It will be fine,” Jimin said flashing Jungkook a bright smile. “I am guessing you know where we are going?” Jungkook nodded, “then lead the way... ahhh what should I call you? Your Highness?”

“My name is Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook works fine.”

“Jungkook,” Jimin tested the name in his mouth. He liked it. 

Jimin followed Jungkook through the woods. About midday they stopped to rest, “I'll go check for tracks to make sure we're not being followed.”

“Sure, I’ll find us some food then,” Jungkook said as he checked to see which of the two knifes he had would work best. 

“You'll be careful right?” Jungkook looked up to see Jimin watching him. There was something in the way he looked at him that made Jungkook unsure of whether to run away or towards him. Jungkook just nodded. “I searched for you for so long. I won’t let anything happen to you,” Jimin ran a finger down Jungkook´s cheek and walked away. Jungkook touched his cheek. How could it be that with so much uncertainty in his life, Jungkook was beginning to feel a new type of happiness?

A figure moved out of their hiding spot and made its way through the woods towards a cave where his two companions were waiting. 

"Did you find them?"

"Yes," a rough voice responded. "They're resting and making their way towards the castle." 

"Do you think its wise to leave them alone?" another voice asked. 

"We don't have a strategic advantage right now. There's no point in making ourselves known. When we attack, it has to be final and direct."


	4. Chapter 4

“Chaeyoung please help me. He’s just a boy,” Nayeon dropped to her knees. She needed to see Minho. She needed to make sure he was safe. Nayeon knew what could happen to someone if they threatened the authority of the Lords of the West. “If I can talk to him, I am sure this is all a misunderstanding. You know Minho how could he ever get involved with the traitor? It’s almost impossible. I am sure if we get down to the truth, Lord Jihyo will reconsider.” 

Lord Chaeyoung was the second youngest Lord of the West, but had one of the most important roles in their agreement: she managed the military. Her small holding before the agreement among the Lords of the West had produced some of the most excellent warriors. But the small size of her lands and the lack of resources had placed them at a precarious position vulnerable to attack. When an invasion threatened their land, she had no choice but to finally accept Lord Tzuyu’s agreement. 

**  
“It’s simple. We’re asking you to join us and write this wrong,” Lord Jihyo sat regal like a King in the cold and dingy hall. 

Chaeyoung flexed her hand over her sword. The offer was tempting but she wouldn’t risk the lives of her people for gold and gain. “The House of Jeon has never given any indication of wrong doing. If the claims you are making are correct, we would have heard rumors.” 

“They’ve stolen a child out of the marshlands,” Lord Tzuyu stood up and walked to the middle of the room. “This child if left alone will grow, reach adulthood and die without a problem. It will endure hardships as all people do but the hands of time and luck will balance everything out. But do you know what will happen in a full moon’s time?” Tzuyu’s eyes glowed in the dark room. 

Chaeyoung knew. The whole West knew of the upcoming birth of the heir to the House of Jeon. The King and Queen had been without an heir for years and the conception of the prince was seen as a miracle but to some as an improbability. 

“A child will be born but under a different guiding hand of destiny. This child if left alone will grow in the lap of luxury with all of the privilege available. He will reach adulthood and be a mighty warrior, but there are some who will seek to amplify this power. Some who would sacrifice a life to secure the other,” Tzuyu looked straight into Chaeyoung’s eyes. “If by chance, luck, or the hand of man these two children meet everything we know will be destroyed.” 

**  
Chaeyoung never regretted the decision to go against the House of Jeon. The existence of her people, her house, and her legacy had been at stake. The famine that hit her land after the young prince had been born forced her hand, but there was a small place in her heart that held on to doubt. Chaeyoung had felt doubt pulse true when she’d seen Lord Minho be dragged out of the hall held responsible for the escape of the prisoner. 

While she had no doubt, that if Jihyo, Momo and Tzuyu had apprehended the boy it was because he was guilty, Chaeyoung had sibling of her own and understood the torture Nayeong was under.

“Come with me, you can speak with him for five minutes.” 

Nayeon kissed Chaeyoung and followed her down a corridor into the dungeons. 

“Minho,” Nayeon ran to the cell where her brother was being held and dropped to her knees to reach for him through the bars. He had a bruise on the side of his face where he’d been hit and the blood was crusted over the cut. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here soon,” Nayeon said as she ran a gentle hand over his face. “Don’t worry, this is just a huge mistake.” 

Chaeyoung stood behind Nayeon and put a hand to her sword ready to attack if the young Lord made any attempt to escape. Minho smiled softly at his sister and then looked up at Lord Chaeyoung and his face dropped. He pulled away from his sister and sat quietly. 

“Minho tell me why they think you helped him,” Nayeon asked. It just didn’t make sense in her head. Minho like many of the children of the West lands knew of the story of the overthrow of the House of Jeon, but there was no way Minho could have ever known where he was being kept. 

Minho bowed over his hands. “I am sorry Lord Nayeon. I know you’ve protected our land and I know in my heart you did what you thought was best. I was a child when you had to make decisions that could save or doom all of our people but,” Minho looked into his sister’s eyes. “I think you made a terrible mistake.”

“Minho you will keep your mouth shut,” Nayeon got to her feet. What was her brother after bringing that up? Minho stood up and mimicked his sister’s pose. 

“To destroy a life,” he continued, “any life regardless of how small or insignificant it might seem is wrong.” 

“Minho you will shut up,” Nayeon felt the uncertainty she’d been suppressing for years build into her heart. 

“Restrain him,” Chaeyoung motioned two guards to secure Lord Minho. 

“They lied to you Nayeon. They lied to you,” Minho yelled as two guards entered his cell to retrieve him. He punched one in the face and slipped out of the second one’s grasp. Minho reached for his sister and desperately held on to her shoulders, “why did they keep him alive if he was so dangerous.” His eyes were wild bearing down on hers. Nayeon tried to shrink away from his gaze. “What was the purpose of keeping him alive if they didn’t need him for something? Who go through all the trouble of finding the othe-” Minho collapsed at Nayeon’s feet. 

“Take him away,” Chaeyoung put her sword back into her holster. “You have your answer Lord Nayeon.” 

**  
“So it’s not ideal, but I think the only point of entry is from here,” Jungkook said making an x on the dirt diagram he’d made of the castle. 

Jimin considered looking at the sketch again. It looked impossible. The fortifications and guards alone were a problem, but the Lords of the West also had the home advantage. “What’s over here?” 

Jungkook looked at the map. “The Beech woods. We’re somewhere over here,” Jungkook made a swirl north-west of one of the castle walls. 

“So we’d have to go around the whole castle to go through the main entrance.” 

“Yes, there’s no other way in,” Jungkook said. “The walls are too tall to scale and go unnoticed. There’s no other entrance in besides the South entrance and the South east one which is further away for us anyway.” 

“What kind of stone is this?” Jimin pointed at the wall surrounding the castle. 

“Well the main structure,” Jungkook explained. “Was made out of soapstone that includes the dungeons deep in the castle, the main part of the castle and this back wall. The rest of the wall however,” Jungkook continued,” Is new construction and by new I mean in the last 100 years and its limestone.” 

Jimin smiled brightly. Soapstone was a hard rock that wouldn’t melt or crumble too easily, but limestone that was a different thing all together. “I have a plan, but it’s stupid, dangerous, and might not work. It will probably kill us.”

Jungkook stood and brushed his hands against his pants. “Sounds about right, what’s your plan?” 

Five minutes later Jungkook was shaking his head, there was no way that plan would ever work. They would need a small army to pull that off and even then it might still not work. 

“Look listen to me, it’s the best chance that we have,” Jimin explained the whole plan again. Even he’d admit there were a lot of variables involved but there wouldn’t be gain if there wasn’t risk. “Once we’re inside then it’s all luck but I do think this will work.” 

“But that’s what I don’t see happening. How can we place, set, and get a diversion big enough to cause that much commotion. Even at the first step it’s doomed to fail.” 

“Not really, look I know you haven’t meet my companions and it’s hard to put trust on people you don’t know, but if anyone can get this done its them.”

“So it’s a huge IF and a prayer to the Goddess,” Jungkook asked. 

“Well,” Jimin pushed his hair back from his face, “yup pretty much.” 

“But we don’t even know where they are,” Jungkook trying to fight off the feeling that this was the plan they needed to follow. 

“It’s ok. I’ll leave them a message they can’t be that far behind us.” 

**  
“Hoseok what is that?” Yoongi pointed up at a tree where there seemed to be a piece of cloth flapping in the wind. 

“Oh sweet Goddess. I think those are Prince Jimin’s undergarments.” Hoseok squinted in the sun. Yup, those looked like his undergarments. “Not it,” Hoseok remembered and touched his nose and raised his other hand. 

“Fuck,” Yoongi said as he handed Hoseok his sword and started to climb the tree to retrieve their Prince’s underwear. 

Fifteen minutes later Yoongi dropped to the ground and shoved at Hoseok’s shoulder with his boot. “Laughing when I might plummet to my death is mean.” 

Hoseok laughter roared in the forest, “I am sorry it’s just hanging off of the tree you just suddenly looked like a very cute sloth.” 

“Here,” Yoongi threw the underwear at Hoseok’s head. 

“Ahhh so that’s the plan?” Yoongi nodded. It looked like a shit plan but from the diagram they didn’t seem to have many options. 

“Looks like a shit plan,” Hoseok said as he stared intently into the Prince’s underwear. Yoongi smiled to himself. More often than not, Hoseok verbalized everything he was thinking. Hoseok rolled the underwear up and put them in his pack. 

“Should be fun,” Hoseok said standing up and brushing himself off. Yoongi just rolled his eyes of course Hoseok would think potentially dying in a fiery blaze would be fun. “We should get a move on. If we can reach the base of the mountain, we can send a messenger for reinforcements to the Cursed Forest.” 

“Prince Jimin said not to,” Yoongi followed close behind Hoseok as they moved through the woods. 

“Yoongi,” Hoseok said reaching behind him to help Yoongi up. “He’s 20 years old what does he know? And besides my sweet piece of sugar, I have no intention of letting us die.” 

Hoseok wrapped his arms around Yoongi and gave him a soft kiss. 

“I know,” Yoongi said putting their foreheads together. “I trust you completely.” 

Yoongi should have known Hoseok was up to something, but being close to him always left him vulnerable. It was the only time he was completely open.

“I am glad to hear that because we need to go see my sister. I have a great plan.” Hoseok kept Yoongi’s hand in his as he walked forward. 

“I don’t see how your sister-“

“I think it’s time to bring Yoonji back.” Yoongi had never felt terror in his heart than with the smile that Hoseok threw his way. 

**  
“We’re making good time aren’t we?” Jimin fiddled with this dagger as they walked through the forest. 

“Yes,” Jungkook answered. They’d been traveling for two days and things were getting a bit awkward. 

The initial urgency to escape had disappeared after they had hatched their plan. Now their travel was filled with awkward silences, meal time, and sleep. 

Jungkook had so many questions about how he’d been found and why Jimin had come, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask. Was it chance? Was it destiny? Was it fate? Jungkook couldn’t think about Jimin or his smile. He was a deposed prince who needed to fight for his kingdom. 

But Jimin always watching him and smiling did make keeping his priorities straight difficult. 

“I think it’s this way,” Jungkook motioned towards a narrow path in the forest. Jungkook walked ahead and waited for Jimin to follow. After about an hour, the path got narrower and Jungkook turned to his side to shuffle through. They were almost at the clearing where the path widened up when Jungkook got pulled back and fell to the ground. Jungkook twisted his body and saw Jimin smile down at him. 

“Your hair,” Jimin said as he bent down to reach towards Jungkook’s braid that was tightly wrapped around the branch that pulled him down. 

“No don’t,” Jungkook said struggling to turn around. “I am ok,” he said quickly trying to get up but cutting his hand against a branch in the process.

“Just let me,” Jimin said trying to reach for Jungkook again. “You’re bleeding just let me help,” but the closer Jimin got to Jungkook the more he seemed to panic and get tangled in the brush. Jimin just wanted to sooth and touch. What could possibly make someone so panicked at the thought of being touched? He forced himself to be still when in reality all he wanted was to pull Jungkook into his arms and tell him it was going to be ok. 

“Hey, hey,” Jimin said trying to get Jungkook’s attention. He put his hands up, “I won’t hurt you. Look at me.” 

Jungkook pulled roughly trying to break free and the sound of material ripping from his sleeve seemed to get through to him. Jimin crouched down and waited for Jungkook to collect himself. 

Jungkook was mortified.

He didn’t need to live around people to know that his reaction to being helped up as strange. But Jungkook had no experience in this area, Jin was the only person who he ever remembered touching him. Jungkook looked down at his hands and unclenched them. He would have to get more comfortable with this. If he was successful, he would rule a kingdom and this just wouldn’t do. He looked from the corner of his eyes and caught a glimpse of Jimin who sat completely still. 

Junkgook took a deep breath, “I am sorry. I am just not used to people touching me. In certain situations, I know its coming and it’s fine, but I wasn’t expecting you.” Jungkook finished honestly. It was true. He never expected to meet Jimin. Jungkook had always assumed he’d travel back to his home with Jin, and finding himself in a situation so different from the one he’d envisioned was hard.

“Let me help you up,” Jimin said after some time. “I am going to untangle your hair first ok.” He waited until Jungkook looked at him and nodded hesitantly. 

Jimin moved really slowly monitoring Jungkook for any sign that he was doing something wrong. “Just one more bit and your hair will be free,” he said as he smiled at Jungkook trying to reassure him. Jungkook just nodded and watched him with big dark eyes. 

“I remember this one time,” Jimin said trying to change the mood. “I was vaulting. You run with a stick and then use it to push off of the ground,” Jimin explained. “There’s usually a pole that you have to go over. Well I as training with some lords and other soldiers, but there’s this one tall young lord. We were maybe thirteen and he was already super tall. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I am not…” Jimin trailed off. 

Jungkook smothered a wild giggle that threatened to escape him. Jin had told him that men were sensitive about such matters. Jimin just looked at him but continued to talk. “I always wanted to be tall like my father, and so I harbored the hope that it would happen. But I take after my mother’s side, they’re all mighty warriors that have won amazing battles and have conquered lands, but they’re-“

“Tiny,” Jungkook answered. 

“Short,” Jimin said drily as his hands moved quickly to untangle the hair. “Anyway, so I vault and make it over the marker.” Jimin waved the tip of Jungkook’s braid he was free. He crouched down and started to help Jungkook up gently. “So there’s always a show off in the group. It doesn’t matter if its soldiers, warriors, noblemen, lords, or kings. There will always be someone who will take the joke or activity too seriously.” Jimin worked swiftly now dusting Jungkook off while being careful to not irritate the injured forearm. He also tried really hard to not look at the skin on Jungkook’s chest that had been exposed by the rip in his shirt. “So I clear the marker, and Lord Chanyeol,”

“The tall guy,” Jungkook asked. 

“Yes,” Jimin. “So he figures because he’s tall he can automatically jump higher. So he challenges me right, and brings a coffer of money.”

“Jin said money only exchanged hands during official tournaments,” Jungkook said as he let Jimin gather him gently in his arms and begin to lead him out of the woods. 

“Well yes, it was definitely rude of him and way out of place. But it was a challenge, he thought he could beat me so he went for it,” Jimin said with a smile and a quick wink Jungkook’s way. “So, when the coffer comes out, my dad sends the guards for a matching quantity and I know I am in the suds for sure. If I lose not only am I losing my father’s money, but losing prestige in our own home.” Jimin walked Jungkook over to a stone and helped him down. 

“So, I go first which is bad since you have to set the bar. I walk over to the side to prep and Yoongi one of my companions the dark haired shorter one of the two, tells me to keep my pacing and go for it.” 

Jungkook just watched completely enraptured by the happiness on Jimin’s face at the memory. Jungkook knew what male beauty was and it was Jin. He had full lips and a wide forehead with a clearly marked jaw. Jungkook had wondered if he was beautiful and had asked Jin once. Jin had laughed and patted his cheek. He had told him that he was adorable, but once he got older he’d be handsome. Jungkook thought he understood the subtle difference, but watching Jimin’s face as he told his story proved him wrong.

Jungkook had never seen anything more beautiful than Jimin. 

The past two days he wasn’t quite sure where to look when Jimin spoke to him so Jungkook had avoided eye contact. But Jimin was helping him so avoiding his face, eyes, and touch wasn’t an option. Jungkook glanced down and looked at Jimin’s smile. It was warm like a sunny day in the winter. The kind of day that the cold clings to you that you feel like your insides are completely frozen, but then you step out into the sun and you can’t help but give thanks to the Goddess for her creation. The type of warmth that makes you want to smile back and just be glad that you’ve had the opportunity to experience it. “So, I prep and then I run. I pushed off so hard that I thought I was going to miss the mat completely and just be a stain on the ground. So I close my eyes and hope for the best,” Jimin chuckled. “I guess a thing you should know about me is I kind of have back luck at times.” 

Jungkook forced himself to close his mouth and break eye contact with Jimin. Dear Goddess why was his mouth so dry? “I feel better being around you then,” Jungkook said hoping to sound normal. 

“Ok so not bad luck but… it’s kind of embarrassing,” Jimin pushed his hair back from his forehead and Jungkook felt a flutter in his stomach. “I cleared the pole but when I landed my shirt got stuck on one of the beams, and being that it was made out of a think material it just kind of…,” Jimin motioned with his hand. “Well it just came off.” 

Jungkook angled his body and tried to compose himself. He suddenly remembered the cave two nights ago and waking up wrapped in Jimin’s arms. Jungkook pulls to mind every possible use for wet moss to keep himself from thinking about what Jimin’s body might look like. 

“So the best part,” Jimin is laughing now. “Was that I am on my mat bare chested trying to scrape a few grams of my dignity and failing miserably when Lord Chanyeol takes his turn.” Jimin used his knife to open Jungkook’s shirt a bit wider and get a better look at the wound. “So his Lord I am taller than you, takes his turn but somehow forgets to jump and slams straight into the mat. Can you believe it?” 

Jungkook smiled automatically noticing how Jimin’s eyes get all squinty when he smiles so fully. He watches how Jimin’s hands move efficiently over his injury and considers again Jin’s explanation of handsome and beautiful. 

No, Jimin just doesn’t seem to fit either of those. He doesn’t have the pure virile charm of the handsome men Jin described like Namjoon an old boyfriend he had left behind. Jimin also lacked the beauty and grace of Jin’s gait and smile. 

Jimin was a paradox. He was adorable and sexy all rolled into one. Someone who had such soft childlike cheeks and such a sweet smile shouldn’t have arms so strong or exude such sexuality. 

“Funny right?” Jimin asked unsure of how to proceed. Jungkook was just watching him with slightly parted lips. 

Jungkook forced his brain restart and answered, “maybe he was shocked by the sight of your chest.”

“Wait what?” Jimin asked trying not to be distracted by Jungkook’s lips. 

“The sight of your chest,” Jungkook repeated. “He was probably surprised to find you shirtless in the courtyard and missed his footing.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Jimin smiled shyly. “But your wound we should take care of that right away and perhaps your hair as well.” 

Jungkook reached to touch his braid and felt leaves and mud stuck on it. Great, he was going to have to take a bath, unbraid the mess, and bush the whole thing. 

“Are you ok enough to walk?” Jungkook nodded and followed Jimin through the woods until they made it to a shallow pool. 

“So should we do your wound or hair first?” 

“The wound,” Jungkook said avoiding Jimin’s gaze again. “I can wash my own hair.” 

Jimin guided Jungkook to the water’s edge and started to wash the cut. The wound really wasn’t that deep but the skin had risen and was irritated. Jimin took his knife and cut a strip from the bottom of his shirt to make a bandage to tend the wound. “Ok,” Jimin said with a smile. “You’re good.” 

“Thank you,” Jungkook said as he started to unlace his boots. Jungkook was trying really hard to ignore the fact that Jimin was just watching him. Why was his heart beating so fast? His heart was pounding in his chest like he’d been running. Jungkook put a hand to his pants but the quick intake of Jimin’s breath made him reconsider.

“I’ll go behind those rocks to bathe,” Jungkook pointed to an arrangement of rocks and walked over. 

Jimin took two steps to follow Jungkook but forced himself to stop. What was wrong with him? He wasn’t a lecher or a pervert. He wasn’t thinking of following Jungkook and watching as he uncovered the soft milky skin. He wasn’t thinking of how mesmerizing it would be to see the long length of hair slowly unwind and unbraid down his body. Jimin was also not he repeated NOT thinking about what the silky ropes of hair would feel like in his hands. Also his fingers didn’t itch to touch it. Of course not.

Jimin turned his back on the place where Jungkook disappeared to and took a deep breath. He put a hand down towards his crotch and rubbed his palm against his tight trousers to try to release some of the pressure. Jimin was letting his imagination go wild and it just wouldn’t do. How could he have known that the hardest part wasn’t finding Jungkook, but being so close to him? Jimin would secure the perimeter and make sure everything was ok. Yes, that was a much better use of his time than wondering if Jungkook’s belly was as smooth and white as his forearm had been. 

**  
“You’re doing much better. You’ll be able to walk around more soon.” 

“Do you think I’ll be ok in time?”

“Don’t worry, everything will be ok. You inhaled a lot of smoke you need to focus on getting better. He’s going to need you.” 

“How are things moving along?”

“They seem awkward honesty, but I have a plan to help things along,” the man said with a box like smile that showed all of his teeth. 

“Are you sure there’s no other way?” 

“I don’t think so?” Another man answered entering their hideout. The bruising that had marred his face had changed from a deep purple to a yellow. 

The man laying down on the cot resting sighed. It wasn’t a plan he liked but they had little choice but to wait. 

“Did you bring what I asked for?”

“Yes, here it is,” the tall man handed over a small bag of white powder and a freshly sharpened knife. 

The younger man took the bag and sat down on the floor. He adjusted a small broken hand mirror so he could look at himself. He opened the bag and examined the powder and checked the sharpness of the blade. 

He reached behind him for the long braid that he couldn’t remember ever living without. In one swift movement, he cut the braid leaving the other two men speechless. 

He looked at his reflection in the piece of mirror and smiled. The hair at his scalp was slowly starting to unravel free from the horrible weight. He would be free. 

No one would ever chain him again. 

**  
Jimin had walked the perimeter of the clearing three times. Everything was secure and he had even extended the perimeter further than normal. He sat down on a rock and tried his best not to fidget, but it was hard not to when Jungkook was probably naked and nearby. Jimin brushed his hair back and tried for the millionth time to think about something else, but what harm could it do? Maybe if he got it out of his system now it would be easier to be around Jungkook later. Jimin was just letting his imagination run wild when a rustle of leaves caught his attention. 

He sat up and waited. Jimin got up from the rock and rushed to where Jungkook was bathing because someone had found them. 

**  
Jungkook heaved his hair over his shoulder. Washing his hair was always a full on workout. He needed to brush his hair but it wasn’t really an option. Jin wasn’t there to help him and he didn’t have a brush or anything else. Jungkook gave his hair another shake and started to make his way back to where his clothes were when a shadow caught his eye. 

Jimin appeared from behind a tree with a sword in hand and Jungkook had seconds to sink back into the water and cover himself with his hair. 

“What are you doing?” He shouted. 

Jimin missed a step trying to turn around and as a result half landed in the water and half on the sharp rocks. Because Jimin’s life was tragic like that a small doe walked into the clearing from the direction where the noise had originated. Sweet Goddess, Jimin thought why hadn’t he checked first? The doe as if sensing the awkwardness quickly ran away. Jimin groaned. Why was his life a tiny disaster? 

“What are you doing?” Jungkook demanded again. 

“I am sorry,” Jimin said rolling to his side. “I thought I heard someone coming and so I rushed to save you.” 

“From a fawn?” Jungkook was yelling now. What the hell was he supposed to do? He was naked with only his hair to save his modesty. “Don’t move you idiot!”

Jimin sat up but kept his back to Jungkook. He waited and after a few moments he heard steps in the water and the distinct angry sound of clothes being put on. 

“Look I am sorry, I heard a noise and just came straight for you.” 

“Well that just makes everything ok then,” Jungkook was still half shouting. He put his hands on his hips waiting for Jimin to turn around so he could yell at him. 

“Well turn around and face me you jerk.” 

Jimin winced a little and braced himself to get his ears boxed. He should have braced himself for something different though. 

The flush of anger had tinted Jungkook’s cheeks the most beautiful shade of pink. His hands were settled on his hips, but instead of looking angry and intimidating he looked lovely and adorable. But nothing compared to his hair, Jungkook’s hair was a long curtain that framed his face and body beautifully. His hair looked like soft wet velvet. Jimin could just imagine how it would feel like. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Jungkook shouted.

“I am sorry,” Jimin said biting back a smile. “I know you’re angry but you just look so beautiful it’s hard to feel completely sorry.” 

Jungkook picked up his hair, wrapped it around his arm, and marched off. 

**  
“You did great buddy,” a man with a freshly cut crop of hair patted a fawn. Everything was falling into place and with a little bit of luck they’d all survive what would come.


	5. Chapter 5

The nerve of the man! 

Jungkook stomped through the forest without an actual direction. They were so far from the cottage he had shared with Jin that it was only constant map drawing and studying that helped him navigate this part of the woods. 

Jungkook was so annoyed that it didn’t matter if he got lost. He couldn’t believe Jimin had walked in on him, and to use a poor fawn as an excuse! 

Jin had warned him about men like this: creepers. Men who would tarnish the reputation of a young man without giving a second thought. Men who would use their charms to force the hand of a young innocent man for money or other pleasures. Well Park Jimin had something else coming his way if he thought that his adorable cute cheeks, heart melting smile, and adorable cute hands would have any effect on him. 

“Jungkook! Jungkook wait.” Jungkook speed up when he heard Jimin call his name. He needed space, he needed time because truth be told he was moved. There was something about Jimin that called to him, pulled him, and made him ache. 

“Jungkook please!” Jungkook heaved his hair tighter around his arm and moved swiftly through the forest. He needed to get away from Jimin. He needed the safety of his cottage. He needed Jin. Jungkook didn’t know what to do, how to act, or what was going to happen. Jimin brought comfort but also the unknown. Since Jungkook had seen the fire consume his home, a part of him felt sixteen again exactly like he had when Jin had told him the truth about everything. 

“Jeon Jungkook!” 

Jungkook missed a step at hearing his full name be called and came to a stop as his breath rang in his ears.

Jungkook remembered Jin's words to him, "Jeon Jungkook this isn’t something you can run away from. No matter what happens you must survive and take the throne back. The Queen, and King died so that you could live. I would die for you to live so you must survive no matter what..... You must survive." 

“Jeon Jungkook!”

Jungkook closed his eyes: it was that name. He wasn’t Jin’s Kookie or the Gold Boy. He was Jeon Jungkook even if the only thing he knew about that name was that he had to survive. 

“Jungkook, I am sorry I swear I didn’t mean to spy on you,” Jimin said as he came to a stop. “I heard a sound after I had done a perimeter check. I swear it didn’t sound like a fawn. I know the difference.” 

“Do you?” Jungkook turned around wrapping his hair more rightly around his arm. “Why are you even here?”

Jimin opened his mouth to try to respond but nothing came out. A soft pink glow was filling Jungkook’s cheeks and the sharp sheen of anger in his eyes made him exquisite. “I came to save you,” Jimin answered honesty. “I told you before. I am here to protect you.” 

Jimin could see the confusion in Jungkook’s eyes, and accepted that it made no sense to the boy in front of him. But how could Jimin tell Jungkook that for him there would never be another and that his feelings for him would never change? 

**  
“Are you excited my love?” Jimin turned around to face his mother and nodded.

The time for his matching had arrived. Jimin had been looking forward to this his whole life. 

At the age of sixteen the people in his homeland went the sage tree forest that surrounded their land to get the name of their mate. Sometimes, it was someone within their own people who was named to be their soulmate. But sometimes like what had happened with his parents, it was someone far away and love came wrapped in an adventure. Jimin had witnessed and head about all the beautiful matchings that had occurred in his land, and had waited patiently for his turn. 

But when Jimin walked out of the forest and showed the leaf to his parents, he had known that something was wrong. His mother’s smiled had disappeared, and his father had turned cold. The usual cheering that followed a matching hadn’t happened and his parents had taken him back to the castle. 

“It must be wrong,” his mother said from her throne. Her beautiful hair braided neatly to one side as she stood with her back straight braced for battle. “I am sure we can find a resolution for this.” 

“The trees are never wrong,” his father replied. Jimin’s father had already consulted with the elders and they had said that Jimin would have to wait two years before trying again, but even then, they offered no assurances. 

“He might be meant to..” his father trailed off but his words were obvious. 

Jimin might be meant to be alone. 

It was something that could happen but it was very rare. There were times when the trees looked but there was no match in the world for the person seeking a matching. There was no one that could fill their heart, but Jimin’s leaf had produced a name. The trees sometimes produced the name of a match that had died, because there was no one else to replace the precious heart that had been lost. This was what had happened to Jimin’s match. The person he was destined to spend the rest of his life with, the person he would be devoted to in this life and in the next was gone. 

“The House of Jeon has fallen,” his mother had said at the clearing after seeing the name written on the leaf and had dragged Jimin back to the carriage. Once inside she had said it again as if in a trance, “The Prince of Jeon has been dead for years.”

Jimin had spent two days waiting and listening. 

At sixteen he was a man and had a say in what would happen next so he bid his time. He couldn’t believe that his match was gone. Despite what everyone said about the Prince of Jeon’s demise, Jimin’s heart didn’t believe that his match was dead. 

“My Queen, my King,” Jimin said formally. “I will wait the two years.” 

“Jimin, no,” his Mother stood from her throne. “We’ll figure something out. I am sure we can come up with a solution.” 

The wait would mean Jimin would be an outcast. He would have to step down as acting Prince since he couldn’t fulfil his main duty of entering in a matching. His parents would have to abandon him and he would be a simple foot soldier in the castle. Jimin had smiled at his mother but no solution had come. Jimin had spent his time training, studying, and preparing. 

Two years later, Jimin had emerged from the forest with the leaf clutched tight to his heart as he ran towards his parents to embrace them. Jimin swung his mother around and laughed happily. 

“Oh, thank the Goddess, you’ve been given another name,” Jimin’s mother’s eyes had shined with tears of happiness. 

Jimin handed the leaf to his father and waited. 

“But how could this be?”

Jimin smiled and looked straight into his father’s eyes. “It means he’s alive. It means Jungkook is alive and I am going to find him. 

**  
“I’ll always protect you,” Jimin repeated. 

Jungkook was at his wits end. “I don’t know what you mean,” Jungkook said softly trying to hide the frustration in his voice. 

“I know I am sorry. I guess traveling through the forest in order to free your kingdom from the Lords of the West isn’t a good way to get to know each other,” Jimin said with a smile. “But, I promise you here and now,” Jungkook watched cautiously as Jimin lifted a hand to his heart and stretched another towards him. “I will never let anything happen to you. I would lay my life down protecting you.” 

Jungkook felt his heart pound steady and strong in his chest. Why did he want to believe him? What was it about the honest friendly smile on Jimin’s lips that made him want to believe? What was it about his deep brown eyes that made him want to trust? 

“As long as I am by your side,” Jimin said still holding an open hand to Jungkook, “you’re not alone. You don’t have to be.” 

Jungkook lifted his hand to touch Jimin’s, but before he could he found himself wrapped in a tight embrace. “Yes, traveling through the forest on a mission is not a good way to get to know each other. Hmm, did you know you’re kind of tall?”

“Ahhh,” Jungkook tried to get his heart to restart because both his lungs and heart had stopped working. “Yes, Jin said I got taller these last two years.” 

“Interesting,” Jimin said, “so are you ready to run?” 

Jungkook lifted his head and squinted in the forest. They’d been found. “The ridge over behind me,” Jungkook whispered. “If we can get over there, I think we can lose them.” 

“How many do you see,” Jimin asked as he lifted a hand and touched the side of Jungkook’s face. 

“There are four over your left shoulder and three on your right.” Jungkook’s eyes scanned the woods even as Jimin’s hand stroked his back. 

“Ok,” Jimin said, “on the count of three we’ll run for it.” Jimin lifted Jungkook’s hand to his lips kissed it lightly and interlaced their fingers. “One, two, three.” 

Jimin loosened the embrace and used his frame to cover Jungkook as he led them through the forest. Jungkook quickened his steps as he saw arrows fly past them. When Jungkook heard the hooves of horses, he knew they couldn’t outrun the riders. 

“Just a little further,” Jungkook whispered as they got closer to the trees and used them as cover. Behind him, Jimin stumbled but even as Jungkook turned to see what had happened they reached the edge of the ridge. “We’re going to have to jump,” Jungkook said as they slowed down. 

Jungkook pressed himself against Jimin as two riders galloped past them. He wrapped an arm around Jimin’s waist and closed his eyes. If they got caught now, they’d both die. Jungkook counted to ten and waited for the sound of horses to disappear. “I think they’re gone,” Jungkook whispered and loosened his embrace to look towards the ridge. “We should go on three, ok?” Jungkook looked to both sides of the ridge checking that no one was around. “Jimin are you ready?” Jungkook felt Jimin put a hand on his back urging him forward. 

“I am ready.” 

“One, two, three.” 

They both ran hand in hand towards the ridge and jumped down. Jimin pulled Jungkook towards him and used his body to shield him. “Jimin I-“

Jimin put his hand to his lips when the sound of horses was heard again. “We should wait a bit and then head out,” Jimin said as he rolled his shoulders. “Try to rest a bit,” Jimin wrapped his arms around Jungkook comfortably. “We’ll be traveling by night it seems.” 

Jungkook wasn’t sure how he was supposed to relax when Jimin’s arms were wrapped around him. Now that all the excitement had passed, Jimin’s arm around his waist was a very strong reminder about how intimate their escape had been. Jungkook rested his head against Jimin’s shoulder and pretended to be asleep. He might as well play along. 

Within a few minutes, Jungkook’s soft snore made Jimin smile even as the blood pouring from his shoulder got soaked into the earth. 

**  
“We need to secure the castle,” Chaeyoung pointed at a map on the floor with her sword. “All of the fortifications give us an advantage but stopping one man can be more challenging than we imagine.” 

“We must close the gates,” Sana suggested marking the three entrances along the wall. “We need to know when anyone comes in or out of the city.” 

“I can’t imagine that the merchants will be too happy about this,” Mina added as she examined the entrance records from across the room. 

“Well that’s why we have your pretty face,” Sana said sweetly. 

“Lovely,” Mina answered sarcastically. 

Mina’s earliest memories were around ledgers and books. Her father had been a strong lord of their humble holdings. While there had been a time when their land had been an important center of trade and commerce, those connections had withered away.

Mina had no option but to stand by and watch as the charming spirit of her father disappeared as their wealth did. She remembered clearly the day Lord Momo, Lord Jihyo, and Lord Tzuyu appeared in her home. 

“My Lord we humbly request your aid and support in this,” Jihyo dropped into a deep bow even as Momo and Tzuyu stood at either side. 

“No,” Lord Myoui voice filled the once great hall. “Our house will not go against the House of Jeon.” 

“Father perhaps we should consider-“

“That is enough, Mina walk our guests out. I do believe we are done here.” 

“My Lords this way please,” Mina gestured towards the door of the main hall. 

“I like your father,” Lord Jihyo said once they reached the gardens. 

“Oh, well thank you my lord. I know my father is severe but he has his reasons,” Mina said as she bowed her head. 

“My father was like him,” Jihyo said with a sweet smile as she held on to Mina’s hand. “He was a strong and dynamic man so full of charm he won over anyone who met him. But our land fell on bad times and war,” Jihyo’s bright smiled dimmed and there was a tug of regret in them,” my only wish was that my father had seen our land thrive once more before he died.”

“My Lord we must go,” Momo said interupting the moment. 

“Yes, well it was lovely to meet you Lady Mina. If we can help with anything, please let us know.” 

Mina had stood in the gardens and watched as the three powerful lords rode away. That night, Mina’s father fell ill. 

“My only wish was that my father had seen our land thrive before he died.” Those words circled in Mina’s mind as she worked on the ledgers as usual. 

Mina was a merchant’s daughter at her core. Ledgers, trades, numbers, and loss were the only things she understood, but her father was dying: no numbers or sum could fix that. She was going to lose her father even though truth be told she had lost him a long time ago. Lord Myoui was a shell of the man he once was. Mina let the tears she’d been holding back fall. She cried for the man her father had been and her fallen kingdom. 

Mina saw her father in her dreams. She saw him at his desk working away at his ledgers the way he used to with an inkwell at his elbow and a candle burning bright. His smile was bright and his eyes wrinkled the way they did when the numbers added up nicely. 

In the morning, Mina sent a message to Lord Jihyo accepting their agreement. Mina would have her father back even if it was for the short time he had left. Three years later, before the Lords of the West attacked the House of Jeon, Mina’s father passed. Mina rode into battle still in mourning and without armor to invade the House of Jeon. Mina knew sums better than anyone and waited longingly for the day she would pay for what she’d done. She regretted nothing. 

“I’ll set up a dinner with the merchants tonight and secure their cooperation,” Mina picked up her master ledger and bowed before walking out. She knew the numbers were changing. Mina had felt it when the boy had escaped and the Prince had resurfaced. 

She knew the time to pay for what she’d done was coming. 

**  
It was the cold of the night that woke Jungkook up. 

The moon was high in the sky so Jungkook could see Jimin’s features perfectly. His lips were parted slightly giving them an even fuller look. Jungkook lifted a hand to touch Jimin’s lips. Jungkook sucked in a breath. Jimin’s lips were softer than he could have imagined and the feel of his shallow breath was incredibly tempting. Jungkook let his hand fall to his side. How could someone so cute and tiny be incredibly sexy? Jungkook smiled to himself. Regardless of how Jimin looked he was a fierce warrior who had protected him. 

“Jimin, I think it’s time to go,” Jungkook said after his heart settled down. “Jimin,” Jungkook tried again and shook his shoulder gently. When Jimin moaned, but didn’t wake up, Jungkook braced himself. Jungkook slid his hand over Jimin’s shoulder and felt the wetness that had pooled there. In the bright moonlight Jimin’s blood stained his hand. 

“Kookie,” Jimin’s eyelids fluttered open. “You look beautiful in moonlight.” 

Jungkook smiled and quickly hid any fear or dread from his voice, “you should have told me you got hurt.” 

“It’s just a scratch,” Jimin mumbled even as he smiled. “I just need to get a little bit of sleep. I’ll be perfect in the morning.” 

Jungkook caught Jimin as he fainted. 

**  
“Prince Jimin is injured,” the boy with the deep voice informed the other men in the hideout. 

“Do we have to be alarmed,” the taller of the two asked. 

“No, Kookie knows how to treat these injuries.” 

“Will he?...” the taller man trailed off. 

“I don’t know,” the man responded. “He might.” 

“If he does,” the boy added, “we’ll know he’s ready. I am going to make my move now. With Prince Jimin out of the way because of the injury there’s no other option. I need you two to take your places. The time has come.” 

**  
“Hoseok, he really is pretty you made a good choice making him dress up. I mean you’re my brother and all, but you do not make a pretty girl,” Dawon yelled behind a curtain. 

“I know he’s pretty,” Hoseok yelled back. “His skin is white like sugar.” 

“Alright,” Dawon yelled. “Are you ready?” 

“Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi,” Hoseok started chanting and clapping his hands. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the beautiful, fair skinned, Yoonji.” 

Hoseok waited patiently but no one emerged from the curtain. 

“Yoongi…… Dawon is everything ok.” 

Hoseok heard some muffled sounds and the crash of something breaking. “Ouch! That was my arm,” Yoongi yelled before being shoved past the curtain. 

“Damn,” Yoongi rubbed his elbow and then casually almost too naturally flipped his hair back from his face. 

“I am going to punch you in the face,” Yoongi threatened as Hoseok dropped to his knees. “Hoseok I am not going to say it again,” Yoongi added as Hoseok’s fingers itched towards the hem of his dress. 

“I am sorry,” Hoseok coughed to clear his throat and got to his feet. “You just looked so beautiful I momentarily lost my head and was ready to propose.” 

Dawon rolled her eyes and walked out of the room to give them some privacy. 

“Besides,” Yoongi said as he arranged his dress and picked up a fan. His movements graceful and fluid. “You’ve already proposed and I am still thinking about it.”

Yoongi smiled to himself as Hoseok’s laughter followed him. Hoseok always made him feel better even in the worst of times. They had two days to prepare a mass assault with little to no help. Yoongi flipped over the fan in his hand and looked at the drawing of beautiful cherry blossoms. He prayed to the Goddess that the ally he’d asked for help would respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for anyone that was waiting for an update, I just got back from Spain so it took awhile for me to get back to a regular schedule.


	6. Chapter 6

“Jungkook…. You’re so pretty,” Jimin lifted his hand to touch the side of Jungkook’s face. His shoulder was burning like hell, but the pretty brown of Jungkook’s eyes was enchanting so he smiled instead.

“Shhh… You’re hurt. You need to rest. I am going to tend to your wound so I need to turn you around. Are you hurt anywhere else?” Jimin could feel Jungkook’s steady hands on his body probing and checking for other injuries. He could feel the soft touch of Jungkook’s hair on his arm and reached for it.

“Your hair is so soft,” Jimin took a small piece and rubbed it in between his fingers. “

“You really shouldn’t…,” Jungkook said froze. He just couldn’t seem to get used to Jimin touching him.

“It’s ok. I wasn’t trying to do anything. Sometimes I am not sure if I want to wrap myself in your hair or just bury my hands in it.” When Jungkook pulled back, Jimin let go of the strand of hair. “I just think it’s beautiful because it’s a part of you,” he added.

“You’re delusional,” Jungkook flipped his hair over his shoulder keeping it out of reach. “Ok I am going to flip you over. Hold your hands like this. Yes, get a grip of your pants so your hand doesn’t get in the way and hurt you.”

Jimin did as he was told and took a deep breath. This was going to hurt like the heat of seven suns but he wouldn’t worry Jungkook and prepared himself to grind his teeth together.

“Ok Jimin… on three I am going to flip you over.”

“Oh kinky…,” Jimin said getting a small giggle out of Jungkook. It was such a pretty sound. Jimin wondered how much Jungkook had laughed over the years so far away from his home and what was rightfully his. He hoped that Jungkook had laughed a lot. 

“See you don’t have to worry….,” Jimin’s vision doubled from the pain. “Everything…. Is going… to be ok…,” and passed out.

_“I made you a crown. This way you’re the Princess and I am your faithful servant.”_

_“But, I just want us to be friends forever.”_

_“We will be Tzuyu. We’ll be together forever.”_

_…_

_“Please Hyuk, please promise me you’ll send her away.” The coughing of a woman filled the room. “They’re all afraid of her… they want her gone.”_

_“Shhh don’t say things like that. You’re going to be fine and we’ll all be together. People will start to get better soon. You know people are always afraid in times of trouble.”_

_“Hyuk… I am not getting any better, no one is…”_

_…_

_“I am dying Hyuk… we’re out of time…”_

_“Somin… please just hold on… what will we do without you.”_

_“Hongbin will help you… if you try to hide her they’ll all know… please promise me you’ll save her… she’s our child”_

_“Somin… somin please…”_

_“She’s our child… Save her.”_

_…_

_“Hongbin you’re all she has. Please take her to the mountain and hide her. Once things settle down, you can run away with her. She loves you. Tzuyu trusts you.”_

_“Yes… I’ll protect her with my life.”_

_…._

Tzuyu opened her eyes but didn’t turn to look at the maid that called for her. “I’ll be there in a moment,” Tzuyu responded unmoving. The maid tripped over her own feet trying to get away. Tzuyu had been living in the castle for almost fifteen years and yet all the servants tended to avoid her. Even within the Lords of the West alliance, it was only Jihyo and Momo who showed some ease.

There was something about her that felt foreign to others. Perhaps it was the dark ebony of her hair or the smooth ivory of her skin but people feared her. Their primal instincts told her there was something wrong about her.

_“Tzuyu quickly get your things together. You’re going to go with Hongbin.”_

_“Papa I don’t want to go… why can’t I see my mom.”_

_“Tzuyu get your things NOW”_

_“Papa… no I don’t want to leave… papa please don’t make me go. I want to stay. I want to see mother.”_

_“She’s dead… and you’re never going to see her again. I am not your father anymore. Hongbin is all that you have.”_

Tzuyu caught herself before she hit the floor knocking over a small bottle of sandalwood oil from her vanity, and the room filled with its scent. Tzuyu closed her eyes and focused on blocking the voices, the memories. The closer they got to the Prince’s birthday the harder it had become to suppress what she’d long forced herself to forget. Tzuyu took a deep breath, fixed her skirt and got ready to join the meeting. There was really no point in thinking about such things she reassured herself. She’d burned that town to the ground and anyone else who had crossed her anyway. 

**

“We’ll take rotations guarding the main entrance,” Chaeyoung explained all the precautions that were being taken. “We have two days before the Prince’s 18th birthday. If there was going to be trouble it will be in the next two days.” 

“Do we all have to be a part of the rotation,” Sana asked as she fanned herself. Daehyung crossed her legs but made sure she kicked Sana’s chair.

“I think what Sana is trying to say is that we’re all happy to be part of the rotation,” Daehyung added smoothly.

“I suggest that those of you that do not wear armor at all times do so for the next three days,” Chayoung paused to look at Jeongyeon, Nayeon, and Sana who were dressed in silk robes. “If there are any questions regarding the preparations let me know. Lord Mina.”

Mina stood holding on to her master ledger as usual, “I spoke to the merchants of the city and while they were not happy about the closing of the main gate I have secured their support. I convinced them of the dangers that stirring the lower classes might bring on business. I will be taking the day shifts at the wall to make sure that there are no issues with cargo transport.”

“I am not quite sure why everyone is so worried anyway we have Tzuyu,” Sana flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“I appreciate the confidence,” Tzuyu said as she walked into the room Jihyo and Momo close behind. “But even my power has its limits.”

“Lord Tzuyu do we really have to worry,” Jeongyeon asked, “are all of these precautions necessary?”

“No one really knows what the outcome of any action will be… All we can do is predict and prepare,” Tzuyu took a chair directly outside of the circle.

_…_

_“Run Tzuyu… Run”_

_…_

“Lord Tzuyu,” Chayoung inclined her head. “I suggest that for the next few days you wear armor just as a precaution.”

 “I appreciate your concern,” Tzuyu smiled in response pulling back from the memories again. “But if there is anything out there that can kill me, I welcome it.”

**

Jimin dreamt of a light breeze and the sweet scent of strawberries. He dreamt of holding Jungkook’s hand and walking through the woods. 

“Please Goddess help me,” Jungkook repeated over and over again. Jimin had passed out after he’d turned him around to dress his wound and hadn’t woke up since. He’d had no choice but to carry Jimin on his back and move him. He needed to get closer to the city but he wouldn’t leave him when he was hurt. If he moved faster and find some shelter, he’d be able to treat Jimin some more, but Jungkook knew there might be nothing he could do. Jimin was like a furnace on his back. The wound wouldn’t kill Jimin, but the fever that followed might. 

An hour later, Jungkook stumbled forward and landed on the hard floor of the forest. He wanted to cry. He was alone and it was just so hard.

“Jungkook,” Jimin mumbled. 

Jungkook wiped his eyes and asked the Goddess for strength to carry on and take care of Jimin. But perhaps the Goddess had sent him Jimin because even if he was at his lowest at least he wasn’t alone.

_“No please tell them… tell them I didn’t do it,” Tzuyu pulled away from the hands that were holding her back. “Hongbin please help me!”_

_“Yerin is dead… and all of this is your fault.”_

_“Hongbin I am afraid please help me… We’re friends.”_

_“We’re not friends. You’re just a monster.”_

“Tzuyu,” Momo moved forward just as Tzuyu collapsed in the great hallway and knelt by her side. Tzuyu’s vision doubled, _“We’re not friends. You’re just a monster.”_ Tzuyu shook her head trying to clear the cobwebs that were building blurring Momo’s face with his. He was dead she told herself. They were all dead. She had set the whole town on fire with her power.

“Tzuyu can you get up,” Momo asked still by her side.

“Yes,” Tzuyu took a deep breath and pooled her power for some clarity. Tzuyu got to her knees and let Momo help her to her feet. When she looked up, the two maids who had stood frozen in shock scattered.

“You’re really good at that.”

“At what,” Tzuyu asked.

"At scaring the life out of anyone,” Momo said with a wink.

“If they really feared me they wouldn’t stare in the first place,” Tzuyu released Momo’s hold feeling steadier on her feet.

“That’s true, I suppose but curiosity is a damn thing isn’t it?” Tzuyu merely nodded in agreement as they made their wait towards their rooms.

“The visions are coming back aren’t they,” Momo asked turning to face Tzuyu.

“They’re not visions,” Tzuyu turned to look out into the gardens. “They’re memories and yes.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“You already have but I suppose one more question won’t hurt,” Tzuyu faced Momo now. Her face was so open so clear. There was no guile or secrecy behind Lord Momo’s face. She may be deadly and bloodthirsty but Momo was who she was.

“Do you regret what you did? Do you regret killing them all?”

“Lord Jihyo told you the story then?”

“No,” Momo shook her head. “She just said that some villagers had tried to kill you but they’d been sloppy about it and you’d survived to kill them.”

“Well at its core that is what happened, but why are you asking me now? You could have asked me in the thirteen years we’ve known each other. 

“Curiosity finally got me,” Momo responded with a smile.

“Alright, I’ll tell you the story if you’d like,” Tzuyu turned towards the garden and Momo followed.

“I was born in a small farming village near the border of the Red Lands. It was my mother, my father and I. We lived in a small home on the outskirts of the village center,” Tzuyu bent down to smell a red rose. “My cousin Hongbin who was two years older than me and Yerin his sister a year younger than me lived by with their mother. Their father my uncle had died in a war when we were all young. I just lived a normal life or one that I assumed to be normal, but the reality was that I wasn’t. I could see things. I was born seeing things.” Momo took the knife she was never without and cut a rose handing it to Tzuyu.

“When I was five I was walking down into the village with my mother and I saw the fields of wheat empty… barren. I told my mother and she said that of course it was planting season. The wheat was beneath the ground tiny like a seed, but she was wrong. The field I saw wasn’t the one of the planting season but of the reaping autumn. That year the wheat harvest failed and the fields were barren. At first it was small things like that but people started to notice and so…”

“When people don’t understand they fear,” Momo filled in the silence.

“Well, yes. The other village children wouldn’t play with me, but I didn’t notice I had Hongbin and Yerin. But the older, I got the more I started to see. I was walking with Hongbin into the village to run errands when I saw the baby of one of the village woman. The baby was so cute that Hongbin and I stopped to say hello. Everything was fine, but when the lady turned to leave I saw that the baby was dead. Its skin was blue and dry and its eyes were sunken in,” Tzuyu’s voice hitched at the memory. “I was so scared I screamed and Hongbin had to take me back home. Two days later a plague hit our village and the baby was the first to die. It died with a blue tint to her skin. As the days went by the disease spread from the village center outward. The more people that got sick the more restless everyone seemed to get.”

“They thought it was you,” Momo said in an emotionless voice.

“Well wouldn’t you,” Tzuyu asked. “Specially, since no one in my family was sick… it would be another week before my mother came down with the illness.”

“But the villagers still blamed you.”

“Well yes,… they said,” Tzuyu snapped the stem of the rose in between her fingers. “They said the Goddess was punishing my mother for bringing a demon into the world: me. They said she deserved to die."

Momo took the broken rose stem from Tzuyu’s fingers and threw it on the ground.

“The day after my mother died my father sent me away. He got my cousin Hongbin, he was thirteen by then, to hide me in the woods nearby. We were supposed to wait two days before leaving for a neighboring village. When the villagers came demanding that my father turn me over, they couldn’t get to me because my father didn’t know where Hongbin had taken me. Two days later, Hongbin went down to the village to get things for our trip and he found out that Yerin had died,” Tzuyu laughed at the memory.

“He blamed me you see,” Tzuyu said still laughing. “My aunt had found a doll I’d made for Yerin and told Hongbin she had died because of me. 

Momo just watched and waited. She saw as maids who were near the courtyard scattered.

“Hongbin told the villagers where he’d hidden me and well… they dragged me through the town and threw me into the river.”

“He betrayed you,” Momo said through her teeth.

“Yes,… It was the middle of winter and when I hit the water I thought my lungs had burst. The pain was like nothing I had ever experienced before, but try as I might I didn’t die. I had lost my mother, my friend, my father had turned me away, and my best friend who I loved, who had promised to protect me had betrayed me. I wanted to die. I wanted to give up, but even as death’s fingers wrapped around my soul it just felt so unfair. Can you imagine? My lungs were filling with water and I am thinking of vengeance.”

“You killed them all,” Momo nodded. She would have done the same thing.

“Yes, and I regret nothing. They got what they had coming and if I had the chance I’d bathe in Hongbin’s blood again." 

_“Do you remember what you said to me,” Tzuyu asked as Hongbin tried to crawl away from her. “We’re not friends. You’re just a monster,” Tzuyu stepped on Hongbin’s back to stop him from moving forward. “Look at it Hongbin… Look at our village… I want the last thing that you see is our village burn to the ground. You guys wouldn’t let me live so nothing will ever live here.”_

_“Please Tzuyu… please spare me,” Hongbin begged coughing up blood and the screams of dying villagers filled the air._

_“Who is Tzuyu, Hongbin...,” Tzuyu pushed her power further wrapping it around Hongbin’s heart chocking it making every pump of blood more difficult than the next. “I am a monster remember."_

_Thump….._

_Thump…._

_…._

Jimin’s fever wasn’t breaking and Jungkook was alternating between begging the Goddess for help and threatening the heavens to dare and take him. Jungkook moved swiftly undressing Jimin and running a wet cloth down his body. He was trying to keep Jimin hydrated, but he had thrown up what little water he’d been able to get down his throat. His mind told him Jimin wouldn’t see the light of day if his fever didn’t break, but his heart just wouldn’t accept it.

Jungkook focused because what he needed was to get Jimin to drink water so he needed to walk down to the river again. Then he would get the shirt and other cloths wet to cool him down and hope that it would work this time. Jungkook spent the longest night of his life willing for the sunlight not to come. “It’s going to be ok,” he spoke to Jimin as he wiped him down with a wet cloth. “You’re going to be fine and we’re going to find your friends Yoongi and Hoseok right? I am sure they’re very worried about you.”

Jimin sighed and his body started trembling from the fever. “You’re a mighty warrior remember,” Jungkook’s voice broke as he forced tears back. “A little fever can’t bring down a tiny but mighty warrior.” 

Near dawn Jungkook wrapped himself around Jimin and used his hair as a blanket to cover them. “I am sorry Jimin…. I am sorry I can’t save you. I am sorry I don’t know what else to do. It must be stupid huh…. My whole family was killed for my stupid hair and I have no idea how it even works. If…..,” Jungkook cuddled next to Jimin’s side and touched his cheek. “If I knew how to do it…. I would break my promise to Jin for you,” and kissed Jimin’s cheek before closing his eyes and waiting for the sun to rise.

**

“Young mistress Jihyo please be careful,” Jihyo simply slipped off of her horse and ran towards the tents in the village. She was so sick of winter that the spring carnival tents were instantly making her day better. The trinkets and crafts that never caught her attention looked glorious after a long winter.

“That Thing is back… go tell Jaehwan to chase her off.”

Jihyo turned to look at the merchant woman talking and caught her gaze before she was able to hide it. She was looking towards a tattered thing of a girl dressed in black. “Who is that,” Jihyo asked.

“No one young mistress, we have the beads you like,” the woman pointed towards a tray of shinny stones.

“No,” Jihyo answered and moved along the tents still watching the girl. Two seconds later Jihyo ducked and a knife was stuck on the wood where she’d just been standing.

“You’re such a crazy bitch Momo if you’d gotten my hair again, I would have killed you,” Jihyo turned to see Momo bent over laughing.

“If I get you then you need to train more so you’d only have yourself to blame,” Momo retrieved her knife. “What are you looking at?”

“Momo you know everyone right?” Momo nodded looking around Jihyo’s shoulder to see the girl.

“Ahhh, you finally met the Witch,” Jihyo raised an eyebrow. “What,” Momo raised her hands, “I didn’t say I thought she was a witch that’s what the villagers called her. She passed through our town about a week ago but she got kicked out."

“Kicked out why,” Jihyo asked. The girl was beautiful. She had clear skin translucent even. Jihyo imagined that if she had that skin her Nana wouldn’t keep on rubbing creams, oils, and lotions on her face.

“Nothing big, there was some problem with the water supply. There was no foul play just a branch that blocked the waterway, but the villagers started to complain and so my father thought it was best if they let them run her out.”

“Come on,” Jihyo motioned and approached the girl. “Do you know her name,” Jihyo asked Momo as they got closer. 

“I have no idea… the Witch,” Momo suggested. Jihyo elbowed Momo.

“Excuse me,” Jihyo spoke first.

“Lord Jihyo… Lord Momo it’s nice to finally meet you. My name is Tzuyu,” Jihyo moved forward and with her sword blocked a projectile that was aimed at Tzuyu.

A group of adolescent boys simply laughed and then turned around. “Wait of us here,” Jihyo took a pin out of her hair and gave it to Tzuyu. “If anyone bothers you show them this. Momo lets go hunting.”

Momo threw two knives and pined two of the boys to a tree. Jihyo used the smooth end of her sword to hit the last in the back of the knees. “So what should we do with these three assholes,” Momo asked as she dragged the two to the ground.

“Let us go,” the older of the boys said trying to dislodge Momo only to get a boot to the back of the head. “We’ll go talk to Lord Park about this.”

Jihyo wanted to hit the stupid boy with the back of her sword, but she knew how much trouble she’d be in if she did. The boys were Taemin, Key, and Jonghyung sons of important merchants in the city.

“Let them go Momo, they’re not worth our time.”

As the boys scrambled away Jihyo tried to figure out how in how much trouble she’d really be in. “Well that sucks,” Momo kicked a rock. “We’re going to be grounded all of Spring and I didn’t even get to kick their ass.”

“No we won’t, Lord Park will ground us for a few weeks but if we had kicked their ass we’d be grounded all of Spring and part of Summer.”

“At least that way, it would be worth it,” Momo pouted again.

“It seems unfair doesn’t it,” Momo and Jihyo turned towards the village and the girl Tzuyu was there. “You are both young mistresses of your own lands, but because those boys are first born to those merchants, your fate is in their hands.”

Tzuyu walked over to Jihyo and handed her hair pin back. “But perhaps its for the best, you’ll most likely end up marring one of them. You’ll always just be the Lady… but never the Lord that Lord Jihyo and Lord Momo takes more.”

“Don’t you need to see your hands to tell our future,” Momo joked.

“That’s a carnival trick,” Tzuyu said her eyes glowing from a dark deep brown to the color of honey. “Both of you want all I’ve ever wanted.”

“What is that,” Jihyo asked holding the pin tight in her hand.

“I just want to be free,” Tzuyu said simply. “Some women fear the fire… Some women simply become it. Have you heard of the House of Jeon?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This is my take on Rapunzle. If Rapunzle is the badass golden maknae, Jungkook.


End file.
